With the growth of Information Telecommunication (IT) technologies and semiconductor technologies, a variety of electronic devices are evolving into multimedia devices providing various multimedia services. For example, the electronic devices may provide multimedia services such as a voice telephony service, a video telephony service, a messenger service, a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music playback service.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.